Unusual, That's all
by Robotholic
Summary: Mukuro mendesah pendek. Berani sekali dunia internet meracuni anak sekecil ini. 6927 Oneshot


Ini fic pertama saya, mohon bantuannya! =D

**Warn: **Err—nothing. Just a bunch mentions of m-preg. 6927 FTW. AU?

**Disclaimer: **Tipikal fic yang ada. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Beserta para tokohnya bukan milik saya. Fwohoho.

-U N U S U A L-

Bangun pagi pukul enam. Bergegas ke sekolah. Pulang sore hari. Mengasah trident. Tidur.

Sungguh tipikal. Aktivitas normal yang dinikmati oleh Rokudou Mukuro persis seperti remaja psiko lainnya, _nothing's special_. Dan dia juga tidak pernah berharap bisa punya kegiatan lain, omong-omong. Ini saja sudah cukup.

Melangkah pulang bersama teman kelasnya—Sawada Tsunayoshi—melewati huru-hara kota sembari mengobrol banyak tentang masalah sekolah, sampai akhirnya berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Jabaran diatas juga termasuk salah satu poin rutinitasnya. Mukuro punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia hanya bisa mengajak si bocah Sawada sebagai teman pulang, bukan yang lain..

Kenapa tidak dengan Chrome Dokuro, gadis yang juga teman sekelasnya? Jelas TIDAK, Mukuro (sebisa mungkin) ingin menghindari potensi skandal. Yea yea.

Si anggota komite disiplin Namimori, Hibari Kyouya? Demi keong racun, TIDAK.

Trio bodoh Yamamoto-Gokudera-Sasagawa jelas tidak masuk hitungan, NO. Piknik di kuburan sesepuhnya—Daemon Spade—masih jauh lebih baik.

Sore ini juga Mukuro melakukannya sesuai jadwal, ia berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar—sementara Tsuna menguntit dibelakang. Tiga blok lagi sampai mereka harus berpisah dan mengambil jalan masing-masing.

Tapi hari ini ada yang aneh. Aneh.

Biasanya Tsuna meracau manis seperti beo—paranoid mengomentari tiap pejalan kaki yang berbaju hitam—atau berkelakar perkara kakek yang ia kagumi setengah mati—Giotto. Dan apa? Kali ini sang bocah tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, bahkan nyaris tak menggubris sahutan Mukuro.

"Eh? Ma-maaf Mukuro, aku sedang membaca—err—sesuatu" ucapnya getir ketika Mukuro berhenti dan menanyakan alasan dari keheningan mendadak ini. Oke, yang jadi masalah; Tsuna membawa beberapa lembar kertas, dan membacanya sembari berjalan tanpa pernah memberi tahu apa yang tertera di kertas-kertas itu.

Ringkasan mata pelajaran hari ini? Mustahil.

"M—M—Mukuro," sang figur kecil mengedikkan kepala pada sosok jambul nanas yang memunggunginya.

"Ya?"

"M-Preg itu apa?"

….anjrit

Dan Rokudou Mukuro tertohok.

Mereka berdua berada pada satu jenjang usia yang sama, tapi pengetahuan masing-masing tentang hal macam gini jelas—berbeda. Bukan berarti Mukuro pernah mengalami atau _mempraktekkannya_, halooo. Ini kosakata umum, kalau kau sering berkelana di dunia maya (khususnya pada zona-zona berkonotasi 'gelap'), kau pastinya akan tahu arti dari—err—M-preg.

Tapi yang lebih penting—

"Nah, nah? Dengar dari mana kau, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Uhm, tadi malam aku lihat di internet—ah, kau tahu kan keluarga kami memang baru pasang, jadi—ehh…", habis kata-kata, akhirnya. Tsuna pribadi tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjelaskan asal muasal misteri kata 'm-preg' yang menghantuinya. "Setelah berputar-putar, aku menemukan, uhm—"

Menemukan…?

"Hm? Lanjutkan saja,"

"—menemukan situs dengan banyak tulisan—erh—aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkannya, umm… dikatakan disana kontennya err—berbahaya karena mengandung m-preg, jadi—jadi aku penasaran. Kupikir kau tahu artinya?",

Mukuro mendesah pendek. Berani sekali dunia internet meracuni anak _sekecil_ ini. Keadaannya sekarang sama persis bila dibandungkan dengan kasus seorang anak lima tahun menanyai ibunya bagaimana cara ia lahir. Hell. Entah harus senang atau sedih, mendapati fakta bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi memang secara mental belum boleh terjerumus hal ini.

"Lalu yang ditanganmu? Apa itu?", Mukuro balas menyahut seraya memicingkan mata kearah gumpalan kertas dalam genggaman Tsuna. Sudah dari seabad yang lalu ia curiga pada isi tulisannya.

"Fotokopi kamus bahasa jepang, aku masih tidak bisa menemukan kata m-preg disini"

Aihh… mana mungkin kamus nasional memuat kata seperti itu, lagipula?

Mendengus pelan, Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna—yang PASTI dan SUDAH DAPAT DIPASTIKAN memerah kacau karena malu. "Baiklah Tsunayoshi-kun, kau ingin tahu artinya lewat kata-kata atau perbuatan?"

Si bocah bersurai cokelat menelan ludah.

"Oh itu—kurasa kata-kata saja—EH? Mu-Mukuro—kau terlalu dekat!"

_Kufufufu_

Disana tempat publik, oke, dan Mukuro memperlihatkan pose seolah-olah ia sedang bercumbu dengan seorang siswa—laki-laki. How sweet.

"'Preg' itu kependekan dari istilah bahasa Inggris. kehamilan", Mukuro mulai berbicara diiringi senyum ambigunya.

Tsuna berusaha menangkap maksud dari 'kehamilan' disini sembari mengangguk-angguk liar. Yesh. Tawa Mukuro nyaris meledak membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Tsuna selanjutnya setelah dia beritahu kepanjangan dari 'M'.

"Lalu, M adalah—"

"Sebentar, Mukuro"

Nah loh.

Tsuna memotong kalimat Mukuro, hal yang jarang terjadi. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan matanya membelalak. Entah ia (akhirnya) menyadari arti m-preg atau ada hal lain.

"M-preg. M-hamil, M-hamil, hamil, M—M—", Tsuna mendelik takut pada Mukuro (yang juga balas menatapnya)

"M—M—Mukuro—preg? Mukuro hamil?"

Dan Rokudou Mukuro yakin kepalanya terpental lepas saat itu.

[END]

AN:

Ooke, ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman saya juga, yang sempet ngira kalau m-preg itu artinya mukuro-preg =w=

Abis, waktu pertama kali liat istilah ini di fic KHR sih… aihaih oTL


End file.
